


Без конца, начала и середины

by t_alba



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Заголовок следует понимать буквально — у меня здесь складбище заброшенных фиков.





	1. Сложные чувства Вернера фок Бермессера

Кальдмеер, видимо, недавно стригся - короткие светлые волосы смешно топорщились на затылке, и от этого они - Кальдмеер и его затылок - выглядели на удивление беззащитными. Но тут он обернулся, и иллюзия растаяла - беззащитным Кальдмеер отнюдь не был, а вот Вернер рядом с ним чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.

Кальдмеер был старше по званию, и старше по возрасту, и выше ростом - Вернер ненавидел, когда на него смотрели сверху вниз, а Кальдмеер смотрел так почти на всех, даже на капитана - тот был невысок, и Кальдмеером гордился, хотя и пытался это скрывать.

Они перешли на флагман одновременно, вспоминать об этом было неприятно. Вернер уже жалел, что не удержался тогда и подслушал разговор. Впрочем, подслушал - сильно сказано, говорили на повышенных тонах: капитан соглашался принять Бермессера, за которым, между прочим, были и знатная семья, и высочайшая протекция, только в том случае, если ему отдадут какого-то Олафа. Олафа отдавать не хотели.

Через несколько дней он узнал, что Олаф - это Кальдмеер.

Кальдмеера он спустя недолгое время возненавидел, и ещё больше злился от того, что никто не разделяет его чувств, не видит, насколько нечестно тут обстоит дело.

Кальдмеер претендовал на то, на что не имел права - на рост по службе - при его-то происхождении, на приязнь старших офицеров, притом что понятия не имел о принятой в обществе обходительности, на то, чтобы быть лучшим, хотя быть лучшим куда более пристало Вернеру Бермессеру, чем какому-то там Олафу Кальдмееру.

То, что Кальдмеер легко находил общий язык с матросами, ему можно было простить - в самом деле, отчего бы сыну ремесленника не быть своим среди себе подобных? Но также легко он находил общий язык с сотрапезниками в офицерской каюте, несмотря на то, что говорил мало. Зато его, в отличие от Вернера, всегда слушали, и это тоже было обидно.

Но самой большой обидой было то, что за пределами служебных обязанностей Кальдмеер не обращал на него внимания, в то время как сам Бермессер не обращать на него внимания не мог. Ему хотелось что-нибудь сделать с Кальдмеером, чтобы тот, наконец, уяснил своё место, чтобы перестать взрагивать от холодного "лейтенант Бермессер", чтобы доказать выскочке, что он, Вернер, достойнее. Сильнее.

Сильнее Кальдмеера он не был - тот при возможности тренировался с абордажниками, теми ещё головорезами, и нередко бывал бит, Вернер этому втайне радовался, но в последнее время поводы для радости выдавались всё реже.

Сам Вернер считал рукопашную уделом простолюдинов, предпочитая пистолеты, и поначалу обрадовался, когда в кают-компании Кальдмеер отозвался об огнестрельном оружии довольно равнодушно - нашёлся-таки шанс хоть в чём-то превзойти этого долговязого. Разочарование оказалось скорым и сокрушительным - равнодушие Кальдмеера объяснялось не неумением, а тем, что он, по его словам, "с детства возился с этими игрушками". Свои слова Кальдмеер подтвердил в тот же день, на спор попав первым же выстрелом в яблоко с расстояния в сорок шагов, притом что шаги были кальдмееровские, размашистые. Второе яблоко, припасённое на всякий случай, Кальдмеер незамедлительно сгрыз, Вернер на всю жизнь запомнил, как оно хрустело под крепкими зубами.

Он мечтал о том, как изобьёт Кальдмеер, высмеет, выставит дураком при всех - при всех! - унизит... Не железный же этот Олаф, в самом деле, такой же уязвимый, как все прочие, особенно со спины. На ум снова пришёл беззащитный светловолосый затылок. Нет, привлекательным Бермессер его, конечно же не считал, но поставить выскочку на колени, заставить склонить голову - эта идея не лишена была привлекательности.

Как и многие хорошие мысли, решение пришло во сне - душном, жарком, возмутительном. Возбуждающем.

Он отымеет Кальдмеера. Вопьётся зубами в шею ниже линии светлых волос так же легко, как Кальдмеер кусал то кошачье яблоко. Покажет выскочке его место. Заставит признать свою власть.

— Что вы на меня смотрите, лейтенант? - походя поинтересовался Кальдмеер.

Вернер вздрогнул, почувствовал, как заливается краской, пробормотал в ответ что-то невнятное, и разозлился на Кальдмеера за своё смущение, но тот уже не слушал, вернувшись к проверке пушек.

Больше терпеть эту наглость, это безразличие не было никакой возможности.


	2. Загадочный гость капитана Блада

Немногим из тех, кто слышал о Питере Бладе, знаменитом пирате Карибского моря, известно, что прежде капитан Блад был доктором Бладом, добропорядочным ирландским врачом, лишь по несчастной случайности причисленным к повстанцам герцога Монмута. Но друзья капитана знали, что в сердце его, пусть и ожесточённом несправедливостью и лишениями, осталось место состраданию и человечности, свидетельством чему служила готовность, с которой Блад практиковал своё хирургическое искусство, когда в том выпадала нужда, не особенно заботясь о том, кому именно он оказывает помощь.

Недавно Питер Блад исцелил сломанную ногу губернатора Эспаньолы дона Иларио де Сааведра, теперь же он склонился над другим пациентом, без сознания лежащим на кушетке.

Этого человека обнаружили и доставили на борт матросы, отправленные на берег за пресной водой. Пираты отнюдь не склонный к милосердию народ, но многие из команды "Арабеллы", включая самого капитана Блада, были беглыми рабами, и знакомые следы кандалов на запястьях и лодыжках вызвали в них даже больше сочувствия, чем испятнанная кровью одежда. 

В процессе извлечения пули стало ясно, что это ранение в плечо — не первое, и Бладу пришлось призвать весь свой врачебный опыт, чтобы провести операцию с должной деликатностью.

Когда всё закончилось, Питер Блад вымыл руки и аккуратно спустил рукава батистовой рубашки, не сводя внимательного взгляда со своего пациента. Хоть операция и прошла успешно, его состояние оставалось тяжёлым, не в последнюю очередь из-за сильного истощения. Едва ли ему удастся избежать лихорадки.

Любопытство Блада носило не только медицинский характер. Ничуть не меньше его интересовало, кто такой этот незнакомец и как он оказался на пустынном берегу, но пока раненый не очнулся, оставалось только строить догадки.

Белый, и явно не местный уроженец, лет ему на первый взгляд было около пятидесяти. Русые, чуть тронутые сединой волосы ни с чем не сообразующейся длины и лохматая борода — видно, некогда их обладатель стригся коротко и брился чисто. Старый шрам на левой щеке — солдат? бродяга? преступник? С уверенностью можно было лишь сказать, что рану на щеке зашивал не врач, а коновал. Но если отбросить шрам, что-то в лице этого мужчины неуловимо напоминало де Рюйтера, у которого Питер Блад в своё время получил несколько весьма ценных уроков морского боя. Вполне вероятно, незнакомец был голландцем, соотечественником великого флотоводца. Или дриксенцем.

Солнечный свет заливал просторную, роскошно обставленную каюту. Раненый пришёл в себя и настороженно разглядывал изысканную резную мебель, бархатные драпировки и позолоченные панели.

— Приветствую вас на борту "Арабеллы"! — капитан Блад сделал радушный жест. — Позвольте узнать, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Живым, — незнакомец приподнялся, опираясь на локоть неповреждённой руки. Было заметно, что даже это простое движение далось ему с трудом. — Чего никак не ожидал.

— Судьба всем нам порой преподносит сюрпризы, — добродушно заметил Блад. — Как врач, могу заверить, что у вас есть все шансы пребывать в этом состоянии и дальше. 

— Так это вам я обязан? — раненый указал подбородком на перевязанное плечо. — И кого же мне следует благодарить?

— Ах да, я же не представился. Питер Блад, капитан этого замечательного судна, — и Блад с изяществом, не без театральности, поклонился.

Он привык, что его имя, имя морского разбойника, широко известно в этих краях, и был готов к изумлению и даже испугу, но следующий вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Под флагом какой страны ходит ваш корабль?

От неожиданности Блад рассмеялся.

— Вы, видно, недавно на юге, иначе бы знали.

— Знал что?

— Что капитан Блад только один флаг может назвать своим, и флаг этот — "Весёлый Роджер".

После паузы незнакомец заметил:

— Мне бы и во сне не привиделось, что на пиратском корабле из меня могут вытащить пулю, а не всадить. Я вам очень признателен.

Питер Блад пододвинул ближе к кушетке трёхногий табурет и сел, чтоб его собеседнику не приходилось задирать голову.

— Я представился честь по чести. Теперь ваша очередь

— Йозеф Канмахер, — прозвучало после секундного колебания, как будто Йозеф Канмахер сомневался в том, какое имя назвать. — Беглый раб.

— Не первый на этом судне. Я и несколько моих товарищей тоже были проданы в рабство, а теперь, как видите, свободные люди. Хоть и вне закона.

— Простите мой вопрос, но причина, по которой вас лишили свободы...

— Заключается в том, что, исполняя клятву Гиппократа, я оказал помощь неугодному короне человеку. Об этом не жалею — из парня вышел отличный штурман.

— Хороший штурман на корабле дорогого стоит, — задумчиво проговорил Канмахер. — Дороже только хороший канонир. 

— О, наш канонир выше всяких похвал. Нед Огл, вы с ним непременно познакомитесь, как только почувствуете себя лучше, — заверил капитан Блад. — И, раз уж вы теперь с нами, фигурально выражаясь, в одной лодке, я должен знать, кто вы и откуда.

Йозеф Канмахер коротко кивнул, признавая за Бладом право требовать ответа на эти вопросы.

— Моряк. Из Дриксен.

— И причина, по которой...

— Жадность, — Канмахер пожал плечами, поморщился, криво усмехнулся. — Меня приговорили к смертной казни за государственную измену, но вместо того, чтобы расстрелять или повесить, продали на плантации.

— У вашего кесаря, — заметил Блад после паузы, — много общего с нашим добрым королём Яковом. Мы с вами как-нибудь об этом ещё побеседуем, а пока отдыхайте. Вам надо восстанавливать силы.

Он встал и уже было собрался уходить, как дриксенец окликнул его.

— Капитан. Это, — Канмахер хлопнул ладонью по изящной кушетке, на которой лежал, — безусловно, великолепное ложе. Но когда поднимется волнение, я бы предпочёл оказаться в обычном матросском гамаке.

— Я немедленно пришлю стюарда подвесить для вас койку. Не стесняйтесь обращаться к нему, если понадобится что-то ещё, Джон парень расторопный и исполнительный.

Позже Джон доложил капитану, что дриксенец, перебравшись в гамак, уснул сразу же, как поднялся ветер.

Корабли дриксенцев, как, впрочем, и других обитателей Золотых Земель, редко заходили в Карибское море, а европейцы почти не показывались даже в Померанцевом, не говоря уж об Устричном, предпочитая богатства Нового Света хитросплетениям чужой политики. И хотя некоторые торговые связи поддерживались по старой памяти, в Карибском море Золотые Земли представлялись как бы другим миром, далёким и загадочным — так редко новости из одной части света поступали в другую. Место новостей занимали байки и небылицы, порой отчаянно несуразные: что все золотоземельцы — язычники и маги, продавшие душу дьяволу, что они приносят кровавые жертвы, на крови клянутся и кровь же пьют... Последнее, правда, опровергалось стоимостью кэналлийских вин: в краю, где одни люди продавали и покупали других, никто бы не поверил, что человеческая кровь может стоить так дорого, дороже, чем драгоценная кровь виноградной лозы.

Йозеф Канмахер не походил ни на кровопийцу, ни на язычника, особенно после того, как сбрил бороду и был неумело, но старательно подстрижен исполнительным Джоном. В ответ на заданный Волверстоном (и прозвучавший в исполнении этого одноглазого великана довольно угрожающе) вопрос о вероисповедании золотоземелец кратко, не вдаваясь в богословские подробности, рассказал об эсператизме и после недолгой дискуссии в кают-компании был признан таким же добрым христианином, как и все прочие за столом, а по мнению капитана, так и вовсе добрым католиком. Сам Канмахер не был склонен соглашаться с таким определением и изобразил для любопытствующих символ эсператистской веры — семилучевую звезду, решительно несходную с крестом. Саму эсперу он предъявить не мог, поскольку лишился её в ходе своих злоключений — звезда была отлита из серебра.

— В Англии у осуждённых хотя бы не отнимают распятие! — возмутился Джереми Питт.

— А в Дриксен — эсперу, — пожал плечами Канмахер и тут же поморщился. — Но в здешних местах этот символ не связывают с именем Создателя, и, значит, нет никакого резона оставлять его невольнику.

Слова эти прозвучали на удивление спокойно. Судя по всему, Йозеф Канмахер не имел обыкновения бурно выражать свои чувства и, если и испытывал таковые, предпочитал таить их глубоко в душе. Он вообще мало распространялся о себе, хоть и отвечал на прямые вопросы — неизменно сухо. Впрочем, дриксенца не донимали. Команда "Арабеллы", впервые узревшая воочию настоящего золотоземельца, быстро успокоилась, и вскоре даже самые невежественные перестали перестали складывать пальцы в обороняющие от сглаза знаки, завидев Канмахера на палубе — таким он был обычным.

И всё же не совсем обычным.

По тому, как он воздал должное великолепной "Арабелле", какие взгляды бросал на парусное вооружение, какими словами обменивался с Недом Оглом, склонясь вместе с тем над любовно начищенными пушками, становилось ясно, что, в каком бы звании Йозев Канмахер не начал свою службу в дриксенском флоте, разжаловали его не из матросов. И даже не из младших офицеров.

Среди пиратов люди, смыслящие морском деле, редкость. За это ремесло берутся по глупости, от жадности, из безысходности, никак не по призванию. Питер Блад, успевший получить опыт морских сражений под руководством блестящего голландского флотоводца во время франко-голландской войны, был счастливым исключением из этого невесёлого правила и мог распознать другое такое исключение.

У "Арабеллы" мог быть только один капитан, но если бы Блад нашёл знающего и опытного человека, чтобы поставить его капитаном (разумеется, оставив общее командование за собой) на свой второй корабль, стоящий сейчас в ремонтном доке, насколько бы расширились его возможности!

Йозев Канмахер, подобно Бладу и его товарищам, был осуждён и продан в рабство правительством своей страны, и ему, точно так же, как им, некуда было возвращаться. Предложение Блада должно было показаться золотоземельцу весьма щедрым, и капитан, не торопясь его делать, продолжал приглядываться к Канмахеру и заодно приглядывать за тем, как заживает его рана.

— Где господин Канмахер? — поинтересовался как-то вечером Нат Хагторп, налегая на приготовленное чернокожим коком ирландское рагу по-карибски.

— Сказал, что не голоден, — сообщил Джон, исполнявший обязанности стюарда. — Капитан, мне показалось, он болен.

— Только бы не малярия! — встревожился Огл, за разговорами о пушках успевший крепко привязаться к сдержанному дриксенцу.

Блад быстр закончил свой ужин и, извинившись перед сотрапезниками, вернулся в капитанскую каюту, которую продолжал делить с Канмахером.

— Джозеф? — Позвал он, входя.

— Питер.

— Джон говорит, тебе нехорошо, — Блад вглядывался в лицо Канмахера, намётанным докторским вглядом различая признаки испытываемой пациентом боли. — Плечо?

— Голова. Тут ты ничем не поможешь.

— Погоди, сначала надо разобраться. Если мигрень началась так вдруг...

— Не вдруг, — прервал Канмахер. — Головные боли у меня уже давно. Их ничем не заглушить, но они всегда проходят.

— Ничем, говоришь? — Питер Блад поглядывал на свою сумку с врачебными принадлежностями. — И какие же средства ты применял?

— Я и половины не назову, потому что не знаю названий. — Канмахер стиснул зубы, пережидая особенно сильный приступ. - Меня лечил кэналлиец, — добавил он, как будто это всё объясняло.

Блад смотрел непонимающе, и золотоземелец пояснил:

— В нашей части света кэналлийцы считаются лучшими лекарями, и не без оснований. Если уж кэналлиец ничего не смог сделать, то ты... Извини, Питер.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — отрезал Питер Блад голосом, в котором сочувствие мешалось с досадой.— А ты пока постарайся уснуть.

И прежде чем поручить Канмахера попечению Джона, всё же напоил его травяной настойкой, долженствующей если не утолить боль полностью, то хотя бы отчасти её уменьшить.

На следующий день ничто в наружности дриксенца, кроме тёмных кругов под глазами, не напоминало о свалившем его накануне недомогании. Но хоть он и утверждал, что эти приступы редки и не оставляют по себе ничего, кроме неприятных воспоминаний, Блад всё же расспросил Канмахера о вызвавшей их причине.

— Рей, — ответил тот и указал взглядом на рангоутное дерево, к которому крепился прямой парус.

— Ты упал с рея? — предположил Волверстон.

— Наоборот, — поправил Канмахер, — рей упал на меня.

— Быть не может, — недоверчиво сказал Нат Хагторп, переводя взгляд с дриксенца на рангоут и обратно, — если бы тебе на голову свалился рей, то она бы никогда уже не болела.

— И как оно? Когда на тебя рушится этакая махина? — Полюбопытствовал Питт.

— Не знаю, — Канмахеру этот разговор был явно не по душе. — Я потерял сознание.

— Горячее, видно, вышло дельце, — задумчиво подытожил капитан.

— Очень. — Голос дриксенца, такой же холодный, как и его взгляд, надёжно остудил дальнейшее любопытство.

Месье д'Ожерон, управляющий Тортугой от имени Французской Вест-Индской компании, неизменно любезно (и не без пользы для личного благосостояния) принимал у себя удачливых флибустьеров, и Питера Блада — радушнее прочих. Но в этот раз деловитый француз выглядел человеком, снедаемым тревогой, коей он не преминул поделиться с гостями.

Тем, что встревожило месье д'Ожерона и взбудоражило всю Тортугу, оказалось появление в карибских водах корабля из Золотых Земель — военного корабля.

— Один корабль, — заметил Блад, — вряд ли может представлять серьёзную угрозу.

— Только в не в этом случае, — взволнованно возразил д'Ожерон. — Будь это испанец, или голландец, или британец, у нас не было бы причин для беспокойства. Но это линеал с вымпелом талигойского адмирала! Талиг не состоит в союзе ни с одной из европейских стран, у Талига нет интересов в этих водах! Наша компания не рискнёт ссориться с Талигом, но и позволять ему оставаться здесь немыслимо. Бог знает, что он может натворить!

— И в самом деле — что? — Блад принялся размышлять вслух. — Если бы талигойцы явились в наши края на разведку, то выслали бы что полегче и поменьше линеала. А если бы они пришли за золотом и пряностями, то не ограничились бы одним кораблём. Разве что какой-нибудь отчаянный авантюрист... Но вы говорите, адмиральский вымпел?

— Вице-адмирала, — уточнил месье д'Ожерон. — Некоего Роже Вальдеса.

— Не родственник ли он семейству де Эспиноса-и-Вальдес? — Блад припомнил прежнего командира "Арабеллы", раньше звавшейся "Синко Льягас", и его брата. — Тогда, возможно, это всего лишь родственный визит.

— На линеале? — всплеснул руками француз. — С пушками?!

Капитан Блад в свой черёд развёл руками:

— Мой дорогой месье, вы же прекрасно знаете, как небезопасны здешние воды. Кроме того, памятуя о вспыльчивом нраве дона Мигеля, я сам не рискнул бы встречаться с ним без огневой поддержки.

— Вы шутите!

Блад рассмеялся.

— Увы, да. Вы слишком беспокоитесь из-за одного-единственного корабля. Когда этот ваш Роджер Вальдес увидит, сколько пиратов и каперов готовы общипать пушки с его линеала ради наживы или во имя своего монарха, то быстро уберётся восвояси. Ему ещё повезёт, если он сохранит корабль. Ведь вы сами сказали, у талигойцев здесь нет друзей.

— И всё же... 

Д'Ожерон продолжал сомневаться, и капитан Блад успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.


	3. Сумерки души Олафа Кальдмеера

\- Вы несчастливы здесь, я не могу этого так оставить. Может, всё-таки хотите в Фельп? И на Марикьяре вы, верно, не бывали. Или давайте лучше махнём в Гайифу, только вы, я и "Астэра" с полным экипажем, будет очень романтично... Не сомневаюсь, вашему сердцу милее всего Дриксен, но возвращаться в кесарию сейчас никак нельзя. Куда бы вы хотели, Олаф?

Кальдмеер не ответил, даже не обернулся. Может, он смотрел на разбивающиеся о скалистый берег волны; может, в никуда.

Бешеный не отступал.

\- Вам надо развеяться. Как насчёт борделя? Я знаю самый лучший, знаю не самый лучший, знаю парочку похуже, но в них тоже есть своеобразная прелесть... и не одна.

Прямая спина Ледяного - человек, который хорошо себя чувствует, никогда не будет держаться настолько прямо - выражала досаду и желание остаться в одиночестве. Он, собственно, и собирался уйти один, чтобы до позднего вечера бродить по пустынному берегу, вдали от торгового и военного портов, как это последнее время было в обычае у бывшего адмирала цур зее, но Вальдес нагнал его, едва Кальдмеер ступил за порог. Странно, Ледяному казалось, что ещё ранним утром вице-адмирал должен был отправиться в рейд.

Впрочем, это его не касалось.

Его теперь вообще ничто не касалось.

\- Олаф, - Бешеный посерьёзнел, - скажите, неужели жить так плохо?

Кальдмеер молчал долго, Вальдес уж решил, что и в этот раз не дождётся ответа.

\- Дело не в том, плохо или хорошо, - Ледяной говорил ровно, размеренно. - Дело в том, что незачем. Ротгер, я бы не хотел показаться неблагодарным, то, что вы, вы и Руппи, для меня сделали, много больше того, на что я имел право рассчитывать. Но это было лишнее.

\- Лишнее? - переспросил Бешеный. - Счастье Руперта, что он сейчас в Фельпе с Луиджи и кэналлийским и не слышит этих слов! В самом деле, спасти своего адмирала на полпути до эшафота - совершенно излишние хлопоты!

\- Я был готов умереть, - тихо сказал Кальдмеер. - Ротгер, я на самом деле был готов. И всё это... что мне с этим делать?

\- Под "этим" вы подразумеваете свою жизнь? - уточнил Вальдес. - Так живите же, Олаф! Радуйтесь! С какими вопросами вам ещё помочь?

\- Полагаю, - Ледяной наконец-то повернулся лицом, и Вальдес вздрогнул от его кривой, безнадёжной улыбки, - просьба одолжить пистолет и патрон будет с моей стороны чрезмерной вольностью?

Тишина заглушила даже пронзительные чаячьи крики.

\- Так, - слова Бешеного прозвучали неестественно спокойно. - И давно вы об этом думаете?

\- С тех пор, как вновь обрёл способность толком соображать.

\- Судя по всему - ещё не обрели, - скрывать горечь и гнев Вальдес больше не пытался. - Признаться, не ожидал от Ледяного Олафа такой глупости. И такого малодушия.

\- Ледяной Олаф остался на "Ноордкроне". Должен был остаться. То, что было после...

\- Было прекрасно, - оборвал Бешеный. - Была зима. И были вы - живой. И говорили, что лучше жить с надеждой, чем умереть с честью. И вы улыбались мне, Олаф, кошки закатные, как вы мне улыбались, ваш адъютант бесился от мальчишеской ревности, а я...

\- Прекратите, - у Кальдмеера дёрнулась щека.

\- Вот и тогда вы сказали то же самое. Но у меня до сих пор не получается.

\- Сумасшедший.

\- Кто из нас двоих более безумен? Олаф, умоляю, скажите, что вас угораздило снова приложиться головой, и я забуду бред, который от вас услышал.

\- В самом деле? - неожиданно для самого себя спросил Кальдмеер.

Вальдес коротко и невесело рассмеялся.

\- Нет. Конечно, нет. Но я заставлю забыть вас.

\- Если это в ваших силах, - устало сказал Ледяной, - заставьте меня забыть что-нибудь другое.

Бешеный сощурился:

\- Например?

\- Например, - Кальдмеер не отвёл ставшего вдруг холодным и твёрдым взгляда, - как вы - и я с вами - без суда и судей повесили адмирала цур зее Вернера Бермессера на палубе "Глаубштерн".

\- Кажется, мёртвого Бе-ме я ненавижу сильнее, чем живого, - пробормотал Вальдес. - Олаф, если вам не даёт покоя смерть этого мерзавца, смею напомнить, что вы едва в обморок не свалились на той же палубе, а значит, вас ни в малейшей степени нельзя считать ответственным за казнь.

\- То, что вы тогда устроили, не было казнью. Казнь должна была состояться иначе.

\- Но она должна была состояться. И состоялась. Хватит есть себя поедом, Олаф, от вас и так одни кости остались!

Бешеный протянул руку, словно собирался лично удостовериться в том, что от Олафа Кальдмеера остались одни кости, но что-то в лице Ледяного заставило его отдёрнуть ладонь. Внимательно рассмотрев её и не обнаружив изъяна, Вальдес усмехнулся.

\- Пистолет для вас предпочтительнее моей руки? Я не прошу сию секунду ответить на мои притязания, не скрою, достаточно безнравственные, но зато вполне искренние, я всего лишь хочу предложить вам свою помощь. Всё, что в моих силах. Всё что угодно. Что вас смущает?

\- "Сию секунду?"

\- Что поделать, - Бешеный нарочито картинно развёл руками, - один умный и мужественный человек, вы его хорошо знаете, однажды сказал, что не хотел бы умереть из-за ложной гордости, пока ему есть на что надеяться. Мне показалось, он знает, о чём говорит, и с тех пор я тоже не расстаюсь с надеждой. Этот человек, бесконечно дорогой моему сердцу, потерпел сокрушительное поражение, но не сдался. Ни мне, ни Альмейде. Любой, кто был тогда в Хексбергском заливе, может это подтвердить. Я восхищался им, да и не только я. Ни за что не поверю, что он сдастся сейчас. Только не Ледяной Олаф.

\- Для Ледяного Олафа, - сказал Кальдмеер с закаменевшим лицом, - надежды не осталось.

\- Надежда есть всегда, - Вальдес говорил тем же тоном, каким говорят, что солнце восходит на востоке и садится на западе. - У меня к вам просьба, Олаф. Обещайте, что не сотворите с собой никакой пакости, выходящей за пределы врачебных предписаний...

Ледяной молчал.

-...до Зимнего Излома.

В глазах Кальдмеера промелькнуло удивление.

\- Если ваши намерения до тех пор не изменятся, я сам провожу вас на гору. Оттуда не возвращаются те, кому незачем возвращаться, но радость там есть и для тех, кто отказался от надежды. Если мне не изменяется память, уныние в эсператии - смертный грех? Ну так как, Олаф? Обещаете?

Кальдмеер медленно протянул руку, и Бешеный крепко сжал её своей.

\- И пожалуйста, никому больше не говорите того, что сказали сегодня мне. Ни один человек этого не вынесет.

В город они возвращались по темноте. Бывшему адмиралу цур зее показались странными эти ранние сумерки, скрадывавшие звуки, смазывавшие силуэты, пока он не понял - лету осталось всего несколько дней. Море шумело уже совсем по-осеннему, пора штормов была не за горами. За квартал до своего особняка Вальдес неожиданно заявил, что не смеет более утомлять гостя и на сегодня с ним прощается, присовокупив к сему настоятельные пожелания хорошего аппетита. Кальдмеер долго смотрел вслед его удаляющейся фигуре. Интересно, Бешеный искал на сегодняшний вечер лучшего общества... или своеобразного?

Впрочем, его это не касалось.

Но отчего-то беспокоило.

Ледяной привалился к стене, пытаясь справиться с головокружением, а Вальдес, кошки бы его побрали, Вальдес, с которым он расстался несколько минут назад и которого видел уходящим в противоположную от дома сторону, Вальдес, одетый по-домашнему, но ещё с влажными от солёных брызг волосами - к вечеру волны разыгрались не на шутку, Вальдес, сучий потрох, обнимал его за плечи, и, кажется, что-то говорил.

-...вернулись. Вам нужно немедленно употребить внутрь что-нибудь горячее. Или горячительное. А для надёжности лучше и то, и другое. Олаф, да на вас лица нет!

Когда горячее уже убрали, а горячительного, наоборот, прибавилось, Бешеный спросил, пристально вглядываясь в лицо собеседника:

\- Что с вами случилось?

Кальдмеер пожал плечами.

\- Что со мной может случиться?

\- Не знаю, - Вальдес задумчиво покрутил кольцо на пальце. - У меня было скверное предчувствие. Я хотел прийти пораньше, но на обратном пути ветер, как назло, сменился на противный. Олаф, с вами точно всё в порядке?

\- Вполне.

\- Ну что ж, - Бешеный повеселел, - и на старуху бывает проруха, но больше я вас одного не оставлю. Вам это неполезно, а мне так и вовсе ужасно вредно, целый день сердце не на месте. 

\- Где же тогда? - бездумно спросил Ледяной и почувствовал, как дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику от лукавого и ласкового взгляда, которым одарил его Ротгер Вальдес.

\- Мы с Липпо подумали, что грех упускать навигацию, и решили пройтись вдоль берега, а может, и подальше, сколько погоды и охоты хватит. Составите нам компанию? Но если не хотите, то, конечно, незачем.

\- Дело не в том, что незачем... - сказал Кальдмеер и осёкся.

По телу растекалось тепло, то ли от вина, то ли от близости Бешеного.

\- Да? - Вальдес подался навстречу. - А в чём тогда?

***

Наверное, с ним нужно было иначе: встряхнуть, расшевелить, заставить действовать, хоть бы и против воли. Но у Вальдеса язык не поворачивался сказать резкое слово человеку, который, чудом оставшись в живых, потерял всё, что его жизнь составляло — родину, честь, друзей, радость и гордость. Самого себя.

Даже зимой, жестоко страдая от ран и утрат, адмирал цур зее Кальдмеер оставался прославленным Ледяным Олафом и не давал поблажек ни себе, ни Бешеному. Вице-адмирал невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как они тогда спорили — до хрипоты, всё никак не могли наговориться, а потом долго молчали, не в силах расстаться. Как Олаф тогда улыбался — у Вальдеса сердце таяло, а бесстыжие, наглые руки сами тянулись прикоснуться, взять под локоть, лечь на плечи. И Бешеный Ротгер им позволял, пусть это было много меньше чем хотелось, и позволял Ледяной Олаф, хотя это было много больше, чем должно — и так сладко, так горько. 

Той зимой они были пьяны без вина.

Сейчас Бешеный жалел, что не зашёл дальше, но Олаф был тогда так сдержан, несмотря на всю свою ласковость, а сам Вальдес так боялся лишиться его дружбы, его доверия, и, будь оно всё проклято, его улыбки, что не рискнул сделать решающий шаг. Если бы только у них было больше времени.

Но времени не было, был Ноймар, недолгая дорога до которого вымотала Кальдмеера похлеще лихорадки, а в Ноймаре их ждал старый волк Ноймаринен, который умел быть хуже всех дорог и лихорадок на свете, вместе взятых. Вальдес оберегал адмирала цур зее от его клыков, как умел, уже зная, что потеряет Олафа безвозвратно, и потому не желал ничего для себя.

Кэцхен оплакали Ледяного задолго до того, как Фридрих подписал смертный приговор.  
Олаф пришёл к нему ранним утром назначенного для отъезда дня, застав Вальдеса полудетым в разворошенной постели — Бешеный всю ночь старался заснуть, да так и не сумел — и сказал, что хотел бы проститься сейчас. Прощание оказалось коротким: крепкое рукопожатие и "Мой дорогой друг, при каких бы обстоятельствах нам ни привелось свидеться снова, я буду рад нашей встрече". И лишь ради этих слов Ледяному нужно было остаться с ним наедине.  
Тогда Олаф выглядел, как человек, который возвращается домой и у которого дома много неприятных, но важных дел.

Сейчас он выглядел, как человек, у которого ничего нет и который ничего не хочет.  
Кальдмеер даже ел, не чувствуя вкуса, только для того, чтобы ему не пеняли на отсутствие аппетита и излишнюю худобу. Вальдесу казалось, что если его гостю вместо жареного мяса и кэналлийского вина подадут заплесневевший хлеб и разбавленный уксус, то он с тем же равнодушным видом съест одно и выпьет другое, не заметив разницы.

И также, как к еде, Ледяной потерял вкус к их беседам, деля своё время между Эсператией и одинокими дальними прогулками. Последние особенно тревожили Бешеного, но что он мог поделать? Не запирать же Олафа в доме, в самом деле, и не отряжать же слежку. От одной мысли ограничить его свободу Вальдесу становилось мерзко, словно это ставило его на одну доску с Фридрихом и Бермессером, но, поддавшись своим опасениям, он велел закрывать оружейную комнату на замок, вызвав удивление слуг — такого порядка здесь не водилось с тех пор, как младший в семье Вальдес достиг совершеннолетия. Седоусому управляющему пришлось намекнуть вице-адмиралу, что раз уж хозяин начал серьёзно относиться к домашнему арсеналу, неплохо бы ему самому отказаться от привычки оставлять любимые пистолеты в гостиной. Бешеный с невесёлой усмешкой согласился.

Он не знал, что ещё сделать. Поначалу Вальдес надеялся, что Ледяному, чтобы прийти в себя, нужно только время, и готов был ждать, но дни текли, а Олаф оставался всё так же безразличен к окружающему, будто несостоявшаяся казнь каким-то невероятным образом всё же состоялась в его сознании. Когда из вежливости он улыбался, на эту неживую гримасу больно было смотреть.

Вальдес был уверен, что, связывай их нечто большее, чем дружба, пусть даже самая близкая и нежная, он сумел бы вернуть Ледяного Олафа — себе и ему, но за всю зиму, в которую адмирал цур зее Кальдмеер был его гостем и пленником, Бешеный так и не обрёл на него прав, чтобы сейчас их предъявить.

Порой он думал, что ещё не поздно, что можно сию секунду, немедленно, вытащить Олафа из кресла и — разом — из бесплодных раздумий, прижать его к стене, прильнуть губами к губам — в худшем случае он получит правой в челюсть, а серые глаза Ледяного сверкнут холодным злым блеском, и это будет так прекрасно, что звёзды на небе моргнут от зависти.

Или же Олаф позволит целовать себя с той же усталой покорностью, с какой исполнял предписания врача.

И это будет ещё хуже.

Дверь отворилась беззвучно, и шаги вошедшего были бесшумны — Кальдмеер заметил его, только когда огонь свечей заметался от движения воздуха.

— Всё ещё не спите? И как оно, не спать в одиночестве?

Голос Вальдеса был насмешлив и томен, в глазах Вальдеса плясали синие искры, а руки Вальдеса...

Один раз Ледяной мог обмануться, второй — не собирался.

— Чем обязан, госпожа ведьма? — сухо спросил он, не позволив к себе прикоснуться.

— Зашёл навестить дорогого гостя, — кэцхен-Вальдес непринуждённо присела на кровать, кивком головы указала на место рядом с собой. — Не желаете? — и засмеялась, взглянув в лицо Кальдмееру. — Как вы суровы, Олаф.

— Хватит.

Ледяного передёрнуло. К ведьминским шуткам он был готов, но в этом обличьи не хотел видеть никого, кроме его истинного владельца. Кальдмеер невольно искал в подменном Вальдесе несоответствия и изъяны и был уверен, что находит, несмотря на скудный мятущийся свет...

— Шшш.

Пронёсшийся по комнате порыв ветра задул свечи, перелистал страницы Эсператии.

— Много читать вредно для здоровья. Тем более — это.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Глаза с трудом привыкали к темноте, лишь слегка рассеиваемой льющимся в окно лунным светом, но Ледяной различил знакомую лукавую улыбку.

— Ошибся дверью. Сейчас уйду, если только... — кэцхен сделала загадочную паузу.

— Если только — что?

Псевдо-Вальдес выводил Кальдмеера из себя. Одно дело — на том пустынном берегу, но теперь, когда Ротгер всего в нескольких шагах, когда достаточно крикнуть погромче, чтобы он услышал, подделка выглядела почти кощунственной.

Впрочем, будить Ротгера он не собирался.

— Если только я тебе не нравлюсь.

— Не нравишься, - бросил Ледяной. - Уходи.

— Не нравлюсь, значит, — задумчиво протянула кэцхен и прошла к окну. Опёрлась было руками о подоконник и вдруг обернулась. — А так?

Ледяной вздрогнул. На него смотрел Олаф Кальдмеер — такой, каким он был. Или такой, каким мог бы быть. Широко расставив ноги и привычно скрестив руки за спиной, он стоял уверенно и неколебимо, с презрением глядя на бывшего адмирала цур зее.

— Ты мне тоже не нравишься, — сказал двойник.

Ледяной поднялся, чувствуя, как оторопь сменяется поднимающейся изнутри волной злости. Этого Олафа не обвиняли в государственной измене, не пытали, вынуждая сознаться в несовершённых преступления. Его не везли на эшафот, а потом не тащили к спасению, словно куль с мукой. Этот Олаф держался так легко и небрежно, что сразу было ясно — у него ничего не болит. И не болело. И не будет.

И волосы его серебрил только лунный свет.

Ледяной хотел быть этим Олафом.

— Нет уж, — сказал двойник. — Ты хочешь сидеть и жалеть себя. И читать свою скучную книгу. Ещё ты хочешь умереть. Непонятно, зачем, если ты и так будто мёртвый, смотреть противно. Не понимаю, как только Ротгер тебя терпит.

— А это, — гневно сказал Ледяной, — не твоё дело.

Двойник улыбнулся. Улыбка преобразила его лицо, и он перестал быть похожим на Кальдмеера — никогда Ледяной не был таким красивым.

— Моё, — с удовольствием произнёс двойник и облизнулся. — Ты сам отказался. Столько любви... Жаль, если пропадёт. Спокойной ночи, господин Кальдмеер, спите крепко. 

Олаф остался один в темноте, сжимая кулаки в бессильной ярости.

"Ты сам отказался".

Кэцхен была права.

Но тогда, зимой, ему казалось, что прав он, удерживая себя и Вальдеса от того, чего они оба так страстно желали. Тогда у него была родина, которая требовала его службы, и долг перед мёртвыми, который требовал исполнения , — священные, нерушимые узы, намного важнее того, что могло связать его и Ротгера.

Если бы он только знал, что после отъезда из Придды ни одно его решение, ни один поступок, ни одно слово уже не будут иметь значения, он, ни мгновения не колеблясь, позволил бы себе счастье, многократно умножившееся от того, что они разделили его на двоих.

Об этом стоило бы пожалеть — о, это стоило тысячи сожалений — но то, что было между ним и Ротгером прошедшей зимой, и, более того, что могло между ними быть, осталось лишь воспоминаниями — яркими, волшебными. 

Чужими.

Нынешний Олаф, хоть и помнил, что чувствовал тогда, не мог найти в себе даже искры прежнего пыла, словно все, что составляло его душу, выбили в пыточной; или она умерла на пути к эшафоту; или растаяла в закатном пламени вслед за парусами "Глаубштерн".  
Но чувства Вальдеса остались прежними, Ледяной думал об этом с изумлением и запоздалой нежностью. Он не знал, как объяснить ему, что тот, кого Бешеный принимает за Олафа Кальдмеера — пустая, бесполезная оболочка, неспособная ответить на любовь и не стоящая её. 

Он думал и о том, что мог бы предложить Ротгеру своё тело. Больше Олаф ничего не мог ему дать, но что-то внутри него восставало против этого. Ротгер Вальдес заслуживал много лучшего, чем блеклый отблеск человека, которого он любил, схожий с ним лишь наружностью.

И, может, в этот самый миг кэцхен в облике Олафа Кальдмеера обнимает его — именно так, как когда-то мечтал это делать Олаф Кальдмеер.

Но это уже не его дело.

"Это не твоё дело, — насмешливо зашелестело по углам эхо его голоса. — Не твоё дело".

— Плевать, — сказал Ледяной.

А потом велел эху: 

— Заткнись.

И, всего раз наткнувшись на угол в кромешной тьме коридора, нашёл спальню Вальдеса.


End file.
